Just a Game
by Talking Burrito
Summary: A highschool fanfic. What if Sakura Haruno’s parents had another kid so Sakura could grow up with a sister?This is what happens after their parents left the two teens with a huge house and the same birthdays. Full summary inside 1st fanfic
1. First day of school

A highschool fanfic. What if Sakura Haruno's parents adopted another kid so Sakura could grow up with a sister? This is what happens after their parents left the two teens with a huge house and the same birthdays (ages: 15)… (LEMON warning!) Pairings: slight SasuxSaku, LeexSaku, slight NejixOC, GaaxOC, NaruHina, ShikaIno. (Rated for lemons and language)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto,  but I do own 42 cents, pretty damn good cookies and Sanaki!  Lee is with the cool people in this fanfic

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**The person's self-conscious or (inner-self)"**

Here we go!

"Sakura! Get your ass up! We'll be late for the first day of school!" Sanaki yelled at the sleeping pink-haired girl. "15 more minutes…" she said (or yawned) back. "You made me do this Sakura, don't regret it." Sanaki said as she walked towards the Sakura's bathroom. She grabbed a bucket halfway full of water and made her way back to Sakura. "Rise and shine sleepyhead!" she said while dumping the water on Sakura's head. "AHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL SANAKI?!?" "You wouldn't get your sleepy-ass up so I dumped water on you. We have to go to school in 30 minutes and both of us ain't ready." She replied. "Okay then. But what am I going to wear!" Sakura cried and ran to her huge closet and rampaged through piles of clothes. "I haven't even thought of that! First impressions are important!" Sanaki yelled and went to her room.

Sakura found her outfit and took her shower and washed her long pink hair, brushed her teeth, blow-dried and brushed her pink hair in 15 minutes. As soon as Sakura got out shower Sanaki was already brushing her long black silky hair. "Let me see your out fit Sanaki!" Sakura yelled into the other room. Sanaki walked towards Sakura's room. Sanaki was wearing a black t-shirt that ended at her belly-button, and blue jean capris, with white socks and white tennis shoes, and a black dog collar. "Why do you have bigger boobs than me?" Sakura said. "Beats me." She replied. "Nice outfit sis." Sanaki said as she looked at Sakura's outfit. She was wearing a red tank top and a denim mini-skirt and wore also white socks and tennis shoes. "C'mon now! We can make it in 10 minutes if we run halfway at least." Sakura said grabbing her bag and ran towards the door. "I'm coming!" Sanaki replied. They both left the house and ran to school which was four blocks down.

About halfway there… "Hey look! It's Hinata!" Sakura said. Both girls ran up to the shy-girl. "Hey Hinata! How's everything been?" Sanaki asked. "Okay I g-guess…" She replied. "Is everything okay with your family? You know there are four more empty rooms with bathrooms in our house if you have to run away." Sakura said. "T-Thanks its not me though…its Neji." She said. "Why? What's wrong with him _this_ time?" Sakura asked. "W-well he's been more moody and h-he's is in trouble with Mom and Dad…" she said. The three girls made it to school and head down to get there schedule. "Hey Hinata you're in all my classes!" Sanaki said. "Oh g-good." Hinata replied. "Aw Sanaki! I don't have you as homeroom! I have Jiraiya-sama as homeroom, and science, I hate science." Sakura said as she walked down the hall. "Maybe we'll experiment on frogs." Sanaki replied. Hinata gave a snicker. Sakura stopped and turned towards the door, "See you guys in third period which is gym right?" Sakura asked. Hinata pulled out her schedule, "Y-Yes" "See ya sis!" Sanaki said to her and kept walking with Hinata. They made it too their homeroom. Hinata blushed a little, "What's wrong Hinata?" "N-Naruto-kun is in h-here." She whispered quietly to Sanaki as they took a seat in the back. "You know you should go and ask him if you want to go out on a date maybe something'll happen you know?" Sanaki said to her. "B-But what if he s-says n-no?" she asked. "I'll be there and so will Sakura to kick his ass for hurting you!" she said but not so loud. "T-Thanks Sanaki, I only see Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru. I don't know n-no one else. T-That red-haired kid looks scary to m-me." She whispered to Sanaki. "Don't be afraid of people like that." She replied. "What's taking the teacher so god damn long?!?!" Sanaki said to Hinata. "I d-don't know" she replied. Soon enough a guy with silver hair and a mask came through the door, "Yo! My name is Kakashi Hatake. Good morning students you see when I was in my car I saw this one old lady struggling with her fat cat..." "LIAR!" Naruto yelled out loud. "Well fine then If you don't believe me and want to hear the story we can go right along and start with introducing ourselves starting with Naruto." he said. Everyone introduce themselves except the red-headed kid, Sanaki and Hinata. "Hmm...How about the young lady in the back." he said as he pointed to Hinata. "Go on..." Sanaki whispered. When Hinata stood up at her seat she blushed like crazy but still talked. "M-My name is Hinata Hyuuga and I like tai-chi and reading." she quickly sat down. "You did fine." Sanaki said to her. "Next!" Kakashi called out. "Guess that's me." Sanaki said not to happy. "I'm Sanaki, I like sword fighting, martial arts and music that's it." she said. the red-headed boy actually looked at her but she noticed it. "Who's next? Ah yes you stand up!" he said and pointed to the red-headed boy. The boy obviously didn't look too happy to do it but he knew he had no other choice. "My name is Gaara, I don't like anything hardly except sword fighting, martial arts, music and some other suff." he sat back down. "Okaaay... I hope you all brought a book because you'll need to turn in 4 book reports each month and I want one every week at least over 350 pages. Start reading!" The teacher said and the kids all pulled out a book and silently read.

With Sakura...

"Today you'll have to do your first experiment and I will assign lab partners!" Jiraiya-sama said. _"Why couldn't Sanaki or Hinata be in here?" _When everyone was partnered up, Ino a.k.a Sasuke's top fangirl and total snob, was partnered with Sasuke Uchiha, who really didn't care if she was his top fangirl. Sakura was partnered with Rock Lee. Actually Sakura was all that mad with being partnered with him. He loved every single moment of it but tried to focus on helping Sakura get a good grade on this experiment. "Okay then we're going to disect frogs!" Ino almost hurled. Sakura's eye twitched. "It's alright Sakura-chan, if you don't feel right then you could let me do the work and you can write everything down." He said to her. "Thanks Lee, but I'm okay with touching a dead frogs guts and stuff." she replied. Ino threw the most " over-dramatic" scene ever. "Oh Sasuke-kun! I think I removed the frog's thingy, help me Sasuke!" "Ugh! **That girl is such a stuck-up slut!" **_"You're telling me! _**Just falling over Sasuke-kun and throwing the helpless act! **_I used to rock that act back in junior-high! _**She's such a bitch we did that act and it's like she copied it! I did that act now she took it! I could just...beat her ass!"** Sakura had another self-conversation in her head as she just removed the frog's appendix and didn't know it. "Wow Sakura its like you didn't even notice what you did!" Lee said happily. "What?" wondering what she did. Then she looked in her hand. Lucky she was wearing a glove. "Lee what's this exactly I'm holding?" Sakura asked. "The frog's appendix." **"Act cool Lee and Sasuke are watching. Wait... Sasuke is WATCHING ME?! us I mean."** "Okay then so wear should I put his appendix? Back wear I found it?" Sakura asked. "No put it in the jar." "Poor froggies." Ino said puting her arm around Sasuke. **"DAMN IT INO"** "Alright kids bells about to ring for third period put eveything in a seperate jar. Write up a lab report about what you saw and did." Jiraiya-sama said. Then the bell rang. "Finally!" Sakura said and ran out the door. She ran towards Sanaki and Hinata and gave them a big hug. Hinata blushed, "Some people wonder why I have issues..." Sanaki said. "Should we go to Gym ladies?" Sakura said. "We got no other choice..." Sanaki said as they walked down the hall. "I heard that our Gym teacher is Maito Gai." Hinata said. "I hope we don't wear anything green in our gym outfit." Sakura said. "Um I uh heard t-that the out fits aren't g-green." Hinata said. "So what color are they?" Sanaki asked. "They're either r-red, black, purple, blue, orange or g-green. See?" Hinata said as she showed her the out fits."We'll I'm picking red." Sakura said as she took the red outfit and put it on. Sanaki took black and Hinata took blue. "IS THIS A JOKE?" Sanaki said. "THERE'S MUST BE A BIGGER ONE!" Sakura said. The outfit didn't quite fit the two girls it made them look like whores. "Oh well." Sanaki said. "I can't shake this off! Look at Hinata! Does she look like she wants to go out there?" Sakura said. "No, but I do! I love Gym!" Sanaki said and walked out. Then all you heard were cat calls:

_Hey sexy! Come by my way!_

_Come to big daddy!_

_I wanna wrestle with you! _

She ignored them and sat down, soon Sakura came a pulled Hinata out of the girl's locker room. Which they heard cat calls. "OH HOW THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH FLOWS INTO US! WE'LL FIGHT TILL WE DROP! I'll put you in groups of four. Make sure you pick the right opponet in your group. Here are some weapons, we currently only have katanas so sorry Miss Yamanaka. " Ino pouted she can only use sais. "Let's begin! Group 1 has Sakura vs Lina vs Haru vs Naruto. Group 2 has Sanaki vs Ino vs Takashi vs Gaara. Group 3 has Lee vs Tori vs Saru vs Shikamaru. Group 4 has Kiba vs Neji vs Sam vs Ami Group 5 has Sasuke vs Munk vs Jolly vs Steve..." Gai continued with the names. "GO MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!" he said then everyone got ready. "HEY Sanaki! Knock Ino's brain out for me!" Sakura yelled. "Okay!" she yelled back.

Group 1:

"Sakura versus Lina begin!" Lina came to Sakura with a punch but jumped and did an axe kick to her head. Lina got up and threw a lunge punch to Sakura's stomach. _"It would've hit if she went at a angle..."_ Sakura thought. Then Sakura threw a roundhouse kick to her ribs and Lina lost. "Winner Sakura Haruno!" "Yeah! That's right!" Sakura said. Naruto won his battle so was him versus Sakura. _I gotta face facts... I mean damn this is Naruto we're talking about! I can't beat him! I gotta try though!" _she thought and threw a side kick to his stomach. He caught it and threw her down, she got back up and threw the hardest punch that she could. That one hit him right in the stomach! But Naruto came with a lunging punch an Sakura was done for the time. "Group 1 victor, Naruto Uzamaki!"

"Group 2 begin!" "Bring it Ino-slut!" Sanaki said. "Bitch please!" Ino remarked and ran towards Sanaki. Sanaki did a spin kick that knocked Ino in a different direction. When Ino got up she was mad! "Dog-whore!" Ino said aand punched Sanaki in the stomach twice. Sanaki jumped back and realized what Ino meant. Her collar. Sanaki cam up behind Ino and put her in a choke hold "Say that again! Bitch what did you just call me! I don't play that shit!" Sanaki said as she yanked Ino's ponytail harder. "BREAK THIS UP!! Sanaki I can't let you fight anyone here today especially with a sword. Unless someone wants to fight you..." Gai said as he turned around everyone looked in the other direction then Gaara stood up. "I wanna fight her. With a sword. Right here right now." "Good I got my sword in my locker." Sanaki said. "Mine too." Both left to get their weapon. Gaara's sword had the Kanji for 'love' and 'death' engraved on the blade. Sanaki's had a paw print and the Kanji for 'powerful' and 'lust'. "First one to bleed loses. Ready begin!" Gai said.

They both watched each others stances. Since no one moved Sanaki went first, when the blades collided a shap sound went off and Gaara said, "Is that all you got?" She replied, "Nope.You haven't seen my trick." and she pushed back and came for an X-slash towards him. He blocked them all but he tripped and Sanaki fell on top of Gaara. _"This is my time! Do it!"_ She did it she sat on Gaara and lift his shirt up a bit. I believe you lost." she said as she gave him a good-sized cut on his body. He sucked in air and said, "You were the first to go all out on me, everyone else is weaker than me." she just gave a smirk and leaned closer to his ear, "You haven't even seen me go all out this would be like a warm up and to make it so that it would be fair to share pain you can cut me." she was still sitin on him. "Sanaki...are you sure?" "Yes Gai-sensei, it's only fair. So Gaara are you going to cut me or not? I can always ask someone else..." Then Gaara rolled over and now he was on top. He lifted her shirt a little and cut her stomach, he licked her stomach. "OOOOH!" said Sakura. Hinata gasped. Ino yelled, "You two freaks find an empty classroom!!" "Gaara could you get off for a sec?" Sanaki asked. "Sure" Gaara said. "Ino... BITCH DON'T MAKE WHOOP YO ASS AGAIN!" she said as she walked over but then a hand pulled her back. "Go to the office and get your sores and cuts fixed," "Who are you to tell me what to do whoever you are.!"**

* * *

So how'd ya like the first chap? I know it's slow it'll get better trust me! Please read and review, but go easy on me this is my first fanfic!**

Sasuke: Why the hell did I get a little part?!?

Me: You'll get a bigger part soon just wait!

Sasuke: Wait my ass! I'm the sexiest so I should get a bigger part

Me: No you are not the sexiest.

Sasuke: YES I AM!!!!

Me: Shut yo dumbass up so I can give you a bigger part!

* * *


	2. Textbooks and Orochimaru's snakes

Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto LLL but I do own this cute little stuffed pandaJJJ

"Sanaki...are you sure?" "Yes Gai-sensei, it's only fair. So Gaara are you going to cut me or not? I can always ask someone else..." Then Gaara rolled over and now he was on top. He lifted her shirt a little and cut her stomach, he licked her stomach. "OOOOH!" said Sakura. Hinata gasped. Ino yelled, "You two freaks find an empty classroom!!" "Gaara could you get off me for a sec?" Sanaki asked. "Sure" Gaara said. "Ino... BITCH DON'T MAKE WHOOP YO ASS AGAIN!" she said as she walked over but then a hand pulled her back. "Go to the office and get your sores and cuts fixed," "Who are you to tell me what to do whoever you are!"

"S-Sasuke, g-get off her…she w-won't do anything to Ino-chan. Sh-She promises, right Sanaki?" Hinata said. "Yeah, I won't. Just make sure she doesn't piss me off again because I can easily break, easily made promises, who are you anyway?" Sanaki asked. Ino gasped, "You don't know the sexiest, the smartest, the most coolest Sasuke?! You must be a stupid ass dog-whore." Sanaki ignore Ino's comment and turned towards Sakura. "Sakura this is Sasuke? Oh wow. I mean you could do better than this." "Sanaki! SHHH!" Sakura said. "What? I'm serious! Pretty Boy's hair reminds me of a cockatoo! Pretty Boy must be either pretty good or pretty smart Sakura." Sanaki said. Every girl in the class(except Hinata & Sakura)gave Sanaki a dirty look, and the boys covered their mouths and Kiba and Naruto started out laughing then both fell out laughing. "You got nerve. Remember this Sanaki…" he leaned closer to her ear. "I know wear you and Sakura live, I also know I live close by." He left her in shock. The bell rang. "GAI-SENSEI! I didn't get to fight!!" Lee said. "I'm sorry to say this but Lee you'll have to wait till tomorrow." Gai said almost crying. _"I gotta save Lee before Gai starts hugging him again!_ Oh Lee! I have to ask you something very important!" Sakura said. "Good call." Sanaki whispered to her. "Gotta go!" Lee left and ran quick to Sakura's side. "Yes Sakura. What is it that you want?" Lee asked. "I need you to tutor me in Animal Science and I don't want to stay after-school, so could I come over tomorrow?" Sakura asked. "**SCORE! **_Who are you? _**I'm your inner-self we haven't talked in a while. How are you? **_I've been better. _**Back to business repeat after me… **Sure Sakura. You could come over tomorrow or anytime you want." Lee went over. "What about Gai? Will he be mad?" Sakura asked. "He won't care. Even if he does, **Say it slowly…** I d-don't care what he thinks. If you want to come over you can." Lee said. "Thanks Lee! I owe you big time!" she said and gave him a kiss in his lips and ran to class. **You see you could have got that earlier in life if you listen to me and not Gai! Now will you listen to me more often? **YES!! OH YES!!" Lee screamed. Sakura heard it down the hall and gave a small chuckle.

"Why are you so happy?" Shikamaru said. "WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!" Naruto said. "You baka I've been sitting and standing behind you for the last 5 minutes, you even waved at me. Anyways…Lee what's up?" "Sakura-chan kissed me!" "Finally! Did you ask her out?" Naruto asked. "No she asked me to tutor her after school so she doesn't have to stay with Jiraiya-sama after school." Lee said. "Are you sure you're going to just study? Or are you and Sakura going to _experiment a lot of new things_?" Naruto said. Lee took a small gulp. "I mean come on! You know you wanna do her so badly! Now that you're cool and all you should." Naruto said. "Even I know that Lee, you should just ask her when she comes over you're house." Shikamaru added. "Okay, I'll try." Lee said.

When we find the three girls again they're sitting in the back of the classroom talking before class starts.

"Sakura did it work?" Sanaki asked. "Yep! And I put a little twist in the end. I tweaked it, is what you can say." Sakura said giving a devilish smile. "What did you do to my advice?!" Sanaki said. "Wh-What advice?" Hinata said dumfounded by all the commotion between the sisters. "Well Hinata you know how Lee practically loves Sakura?" "He doesn't love me!" "Fine, madly in the deepest like of liking her? Well we want to see what happens if Sakura went over his house. So I told her to say a few things so he can stop hanging around his dad." Sanaki stated. "Is it a trick?" Hinata asked. "No, I would never hurt Lee like that." Sakura said. "Oh g-good for you Sakura." Hinata said. Then a tall pale man with long hair came in. "I am your History teacher, Orochimaru-sama there will be no singing, no talking, no laughing, and no back talk or you'll have to face me in after school detention. My assistant in the back you will call him Kabuto. And to make sure you guys aren't all idiots here's your first take-home quiz and homework packet. You must finish this in one week and you can't use textbooks. So start now!" he stated. "This looks like a damn textbook!" Sanaki said to Sakura. "I know!" Sakura said as she began the quiz part. "What the hell! Who is this Kamehameha guy?" Naruto said. "H-He was a Hawaiian Ruler b-before. N-Naruto you c-could look off my p-paper if you want to." Hinata said letting him see his paper while making sure she doesn't get caught. "Thanks Hinata." He replied quickly copying the answers. "Phew! Thanks Hinata! I owe ya one. Now I'm done with at least half of this quiz. Hey do you want to work together on this?" Naruto asked. "W-won't we get in trouble? I don't want to stay after school w-with our new history teacher, he-he looks creepy." Hinata said. "Yeah that's why I want to work with you, so you or me got to stay with this creep." "Okay N-Naruto." Hinata said while maintaining her blush. "Kabuto go get some mice or rats." Orochimaru-sama said. "Yes sir!" he replied and left the room. "Hey you guys wanna see my snake? It's pretty big and long you can all hold or pet it if you want." The teacher said in a snaky tone.

The kid's reactions:

Hinata: Fainted

Sanaki: Started Twitching

Sakura: Gasped and tried to help wake up Hinata

Naruto: Freaked out and tried to wake up Hinata

Sasuke: Backed away from the whole class

Neji: Started Twitching

Gaara: Acted like he didn't care but moved back a seat so he would be next to Sanaki

Lee: Moved back so he was next to Sakura trying to help her

Shikamaru: Slept the whole time

"The other teachers told me not to pull it out but I will anyway." He said and reached under his desk. Then the kids heard a zipper unzip, and a loud thud. "You like? This is a baby ball python. He's getting hungry, and here is his brother and his sister." He said as he pulled two more snakes. "Let's see what they think about you shall we?" he said and let the snakes slither on the floor. "Those don't look like no baby snake to me." Sanaki said. "I call them 'babies' because they aren't fully grown yet." He said and gave a devilish grin. One of the snakes crawled onto Sasuke's desk and crawled around his neck. The other went to Sanaki and crawled around her arm and the last one went in Neji's pants. "Well well well, looks like I found three new people to take care of my babies after school. Sasuke Uchiha, Sanaki Haruno and Neji Hyuuga. Hmm Sanaki you are Sakura's sister correct and you live alone too, is that correct." Orochimaru-sama asked. "Why do _you _want to know? I thought teachers knew the answers to this stuff." She said. "Well because if my snake has to stay at your house, I'm gonna need for you to have to take them over this week but I want Neji and Sasuke over to watch them," "WHAT?!" "Or would you prefer me?" "No it's okay, really, we got the space." Sanaki said rubbing her head. "Alright kiddies, bell's gonna ring in 2 minutes. You can leave early, oh and Sanaki, Sasuke, and Neji, be careful of my children or you will replace them." He said. "What am I gonna feed it with?" Sanaki said. "Oh Kabuto will be back soon. Here he is." Orochimaru-sama said. "Here is the food sir." He said giving him a bucket full of hamsters. "Come back after school to pick everything up, leave my snakes here." Orochimaru-sama said. "Could I look at the hamsters?" Sanaki said. "Sure go ahead, you're wasting your own free period." He replied. Sanaki took three hamsters from the little pack. "What are you doing?" Kabuto asked. "BACK OFF!" Sanaki said. "I mean I was going to plump the hamsters up so the snakes get a good meal." Sanaki lied. "Good thinking." Orochimaru-sama said. Sanaki walked out the door towards Sakura and Hinata but then she was stopped. "Come with me." It was Gaara. "Hold on a sec let me give these to Sakura." She said and walked over to Sakura. "Hold these and be careful. You can have anyone except the one that looks like a panda. Wait give me him back. I'll see you at lunch!" Sanaki said. "Wait where are you going?" Sakura asked. "With Gaara, I'll be back." And she left.

"So where are you taking me exactly?" Sanaki asked as she followed him. "On top of the roof." He said and opened the door to the roof. "Do the teachers know you come up here?" she asked. "No." "Good." "Why do you wear that collar and why did you get mad when Ino called you a simple name?" he asked. "Why do you wanna know?" Sanaki said as she held the panda-looking hamster in her hands. "Because I can if I want." "What if I don't want to tell you because I don't want to?" "I wanna know and you'll tell me anyway." "Oh whatever! Will you beg for me?" Sanaki asked. "I don't beg for anyone." He answered. "You won't even beg for me?" "I don't repeat myself either." He said. A minute of silence passed. "Why did you want me to cut you?" "Why did you lick me?" "Answer mine first." "Fine! I wanted to see if you were cool and hard-core enough to do it." She said. "You couldn't tell that by looking at me?" he asked. "People can look different from what they are, just look at Pretty Boy." She said. "Sasuke? Well that was pretty stupid now all the girls hate you for saying that out loud." He said. "What? He does remind me of a cockatoo." She said. "Now answer mine. Why did you lick me?" she continued. "Because. You look tasty in blood. And you and I have the same thing in common." He said. "Well then if you wanted to know so badly, we should've gone to an empty classroom." She said and crawled on top of him. "What about here and now before this period ends? Nothing drastic just a little taste." He said. "Fine." She said and began kissing him. As many times as he thought before, Gaara never felt that he could love anybody this way. He rolled over on her and his tongue explored every part of her mouth. It was a battle of who's better at this. _"He never did this before._** No shit! He's real good though. If only we were in his room and on his bed all wet…**_STOP IT!_** Denial is the first stage of acceptance Sanaki." **She thought.

**"This girl is so good! So tasty! Just rip the damn clothes off you got 30 more minutes.**_ I thought those people got rid of you 2 years ago! _** Yeah so? This sexy mama here made me come back and I will stay. I have more control over your thinking now." **Gaara thought. Then without a thought Gaara started kissing her neck. Sanaki let out a moan and just out of reflex she arched her back. Then they heard a voice, "Hmm. You know Sanaki, you could do better than this." A voice said. Gaara got off Sanaki but still stayed close. "Who are you? Show yourself!" Sanaki said. "That's a shame. You've been living with Sakura and Hinata all your life and you didn't even know who I am from my voice? For shame Haruno." "I know who you are! What the hell Neji?! Really I mean what's up? Why the hell have you been acting like this? You're scaring the shit out of Hinata! She's actually worried about you!" Sanaki said. "What do you want from her?" Gaara said to him. "I don't want nothing from her, I want her. Sanaki you aren't like all the other fan girls. You beat up Ino, you called the most popular boy in school a cockatoo, and you even beat Gaara in a swordfight and told him to cut you. All of this on the first day of school, and you are a better Haruno, except you aren't as smart as Sakura either." He said as he walked towards her. Sanaki back away and picked up the sleeping panda-looking hamster, "Flattering me with my own good traits ain't that much appealing Neji, I thought you were a genius and should've known that. Besides…" he was centimeters before her face and started kissing her. She pulled away and her eyes watered and ran towards the door holding the hamster and went down back to the school. "NEJI! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Gaara asked as he ran towards him with a punch. It hit in the stomach but Neji got up and said, "I thought I already explained it? She's a superior breed. I want her and if you don't let me have her I'll tell everyone what happened over the summer. When you stayed over my house." He said. "You wouldn't!" Gaara said. "I would, and what would everyone think? What would Sanaki think about you now? I got pictures remember?" Neji said. Gaara couldn't say any anything, he was too angry at his old best friend for blackmailing him. "Remember, Gaara you can't change the past. When something is destined, its bound to happen." Neji said and left Gaara on the roof.

**Damn it! Why did he bring "that" up? **_ He's right though it happened in the past, but I don't want NO ONE to find out. We were just playing he was in it too! So he'll be telling on himself. _**No he won't he'll skip his whole part or switch it around to make it seem you started it. Let's actually think on this...**_ I'm not eating lunch. _**You never do with other people.**


	3. Afterschool with Lee, Enter Grandad

"Hmm. You know Sanaki; you could do better than this." A voice said. Gaara got off Sanaki but still stayed close. "Who are you? Show yourself!" Sanaki said. "That's a shame. You've been living with Sakura and Hinata all your life and you didn't even know who I am from my voice? For shame Haruno." "I know who you are! What the hell Neji?! Really I mean what's up? Why the hell have you been acting like this? You're scaring the shit out of Hinata! She's actually worried about you!" Sanaki said. "What do you want from her?" Gaara said to him. "I don't want anything from her, I want her. Sanaki you aren't like all the other fan girls. You beat up Ino, you called the most popular boy in school a cockatoo, and you even beat Gaara in a swordfight and told him to cut you. All of this on the first day of school, and you are a better Haruno, except you aren't as smart as Sakura either." He said as he walked towards her. Sanaki back away and picked up the sleeping panda-looking hamster, "Flattering me with my own good traits ain't that much appealing Neji, I thought you were a genius and should've known that. Besides…" he was centimeters before her face and started kissing her. She pulled away and her eyes watered and ran towards the door holding the hamster and went down back to the school. "NEJI! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Gaara asked as he ran towards him with a punch. It hit in the stomach but Neji got up and said, "I thought I already explained it? She's a superior breed. I want her and if you don't let me have her I'll tell everyone what happened over the summer. When you stayed over my house." He said. "You wouldn't!" Gaara said. "I would, and what would everyone think? What would Sanaki think about you now? I got pictures remember?" Neji said. Gaara couldn't say any anything, he was too angry at his old best friend for blackmailing him. "Remember, Gaara you can't change the past. When something is destined, it's bound to happen." Neji said and left Gaara on the roof.

**Damn it! Why did he bring "that" up? **_He's right though it happened in the past, but I don't want ANYONE to find out. We were just playing he was in it too! So he'll be telling on himself. _**No he won't he'll skip his whole part or switch it around to make it seem you started it. Let's actually think on this...**_ I'm not eating lunch. _**You never do with other people.**

Sanaki ran towards Sakura and Hinata almost about to cry, "S-Sakura, H-Hinata come with me please…" "Sanaki? What's wrong? Let's go to the bathroom." Sakura said. Ino being near by secretly followed the girls. "Tell me every little detail." Sakura said. "When I went with Gaara, he asked me questions and I asked him some then Neji came and he…kissed me." Sanaki said. Hinata gasped. "Either you're lying about something or leaving something out…" Sakura said. "Spill it! How can we help you if you won't tell us everything? What did you do that made Neji come to you and or kissed you?" she continued. "I was…I was making out with Gaara okay!" "Well that's no surprise! Anyways…I think this has to be fixed somehow after math…" Sanaki cut Sakura's reasoning off. "I'm going home; I'm going to Iruka-sensei now and tell him I'm leaving school early." "S-Sanaki you c-can't just leave and b-besides we have Tsunade-sama next for…" Sanaki cut off Hinata. "I don't care I'm not staying here today I'm going to Iruka-sensei now." She said and left to go see one of her favorite teachers.

She went towards Iruka's room and had a nosy Ino following her and she didn't even notice someone followed her. So she knocked on the door and then heard a, "Come in!" from one of her favored teachers. "Oh hi Sanaki. What's wrong? Do you want to talk about it?" he asked her. "Not right now. I just want my homework if we got any today." She replied. "There's none come over here." He said. So she came and sat on his lap like she was a small kid. "Do I look like Santa? If you're going to sit on me, at least sit on me how you use to do." He stated. When she repositioned herself she was sitting on his lap still but her legs were on different sides and she was facing him. "Do you wanna tell me now?" he said holding her waist. "No not right now." She replied burying her face in his chest. Then he thought "My! You have gotten bigger since the last time I saw you, could you do that _thing_ again for me?" Ino who was eavesdropping the whole time behind the door made a small gasp. "I don't do that anymore." She said with her face still buried. "For me please? Come on now it felt so good and you liked doing it." He said again rubbing her back. She admits that he did like her when she did her "magic", but she only does it for a profession now. That meant no more at night for her special, favorite clients. "No Iruka-sensei." She said. "Aww come on. How about tonight at my house I'll make your favorite food just like I use to." He said. "If I do this what are you doing for me?" "I'm making you dinner." "Yeah but I want better since I skipped lunch and my birthday is coming up, sooo I want an early present." She said. "Well you'll have to wait for that one." He said. "Aww please Iruka-sensei? I want it now whatever you're giving to me!" she said in a seductive tone. "See how it feels to not get what you want and you have to almost beg to get it?" he said running his fingers through her hair. "Okay I'm sorry! I'll do it! Just one more thing before I leave." She said as she continued to talk in her seductive tone. She scooted up closer to Iruka's body and started kissing him. "There! Now are you at least content?" she asked. "Yeah, but I look forward towards you're "magic" I really need one anyways." He said as she got off him and left. She still didn't notice Ino when she left the room. Then Ino thought, "_Ha! I knew she would pull some kind of trick! But I wonder what her "magic" is…_**she's a masseuse! I can tell. **_How?_** Well one things for sure she ain't a real ho because then she wouldn't even try to go to school. And also she said her "special clients" and I know for a fact that she did go to some unknown place to learn a special way to massage people's back. And Iruka, Kakashi and Gai always brag about some place to get a real massage for their back trouble. Besides, she knows the whole human weak points to hit, you have to be real good to know that. And I have**** an idea to figure her out and crush her but we need a very lustful but sexy idiot. **_Naruto is perfect! Now let's put this in plan! _**Doesn't Naruto have a crush on her?**_ Yeah so? _**So we can tell him to do something and say she said it. **_Is Naruto that big of a dumbass? _**Uh yeah. **_I need to write that. Who else likes her? _**Naruto, Gaara, Neji, and you-know-who. **_Who's that? _**You know who I'm talking about. **_No I don't. _**You know? Tall, long hair, very aggressive, a little older than us. **_HE DOES!? _**Yep. Now write this down...**" Her mind said as she began to write down her evil plan.

Later when school was over, Lee went to Sakura and asked, "Sakura do you want me to walk you to my house or uh you know you could go home and wait a while." "Oh Lee! I would love to go now and anyways Sanaki is a big girl she's probably sleeping. Which means I might have to clean when I get home." she said to him. They continued to walk and Lee asked another question. "Would you liked it if I carried your books?" "You would do that? I mean they're quite heavy..." "My point. It's okay Sakura, let me." he said taking her books. "Thanks Lee. You know mine and Sanaki's birthday party is coming up right?" she asked. "Yeah of course. Why do you ask?" "I just wanted to know after this could you help me do a little shopping for Sanaki's gift." "Of course I would Sakura-chan! What do you think she'll like?" "Well she loves foxes, but also dogs in general, she likes knives as you can see, maybe another katana? Or maybe I could give Master Moshi a visit." she told him. "Who's that?" Lee asked quite puzzled. "He's our grandfather and he's a crazed scientist in ESP but he's a master at swords, sais, nun-chuks and martial arts. I remeber he gave me and Sanaki a potion and we couldn't hear right. He's working on some animal potion, he'll come over he told us so." "What does the animal potion do?" "I don't know but he'll come over in a week and stay with us. Trust me Lee you'll learn to love him, he's just over-protective on both me and Sanaki, anyone who has a relation with us he interrogates them. Even with Hinata he questions her so many times its funny!" Sakura said as she had a quick flash back.

_"Have you ever smoked before?"_

_"N-no sir"_

_"Will you?"_

_"No s-sir?"_

_"Are you still a virgin young lady?"_

_"Master Moshi! She's only 8! Of course she would be!" Sanaki jumped in to protect her new friend._

_"Sanaki! Such ignorance and a slip of the tounge will cause defeat! Go feed Ming-Ming and Xiao."_

_"Y-Yes Grandad!" she said. Sakura saw how Sanaki almost cried, she never liked cats, especially his tigers, cats never liked her. Grandad knew this quite well, the tigers Ming-Ming and Xiao were soon-to-be parents, so Xiao was very protective of his wife while she held her children. _

_"But defending a friend over authority is most honored. You don't have to do it. Now give your grandad a hug."_

When they got to Lee's house he went in first, "Hold on Sakura I have to check something up stairs, if you would like you could put your stuff on the table and sit on the couch if you like." he said and ran up the stairs. He looked in a room, "Nope. Dad's not home totally safe! Just need to help the pretty pink-haired lady downstairs..." "The pretty pink-haired lady isn't downstairs anymore." Sakura said as she poked Lee's back. "AH! Sakura-chan!" Lee screamed and fell over anime style. "You know you're cute when you're embarrassed." she said when she helped him up. Lee blushed ten fold did his cherry blossom just give him a compliment? "I'm serious Lee, like how you're blushing right now." she said and began kissing him. She broke away first, "C'mon let's start studying!" she said and pulled the dazed boy down the stairs. Lee who snapped back to reality, "Sakura I want to be with you. I want to be the one to protect you but still have fun with you." Lee said. "_Shit that didn't sound much like science did it? Did he just ask me what I think he did? _**No he asked you do you want some water OF COURSE HE DID! **_Stop yelling_** Say yes. **Lee I do I want to be with you too, all these years I ignored you. The way you act, the way you look is to unique for me. Especially when you daze off and blush it's too..." and she began to craw on top of him. I"M HOME! WHERE'S MY FAVORITE ONE AND ONLY SON?!" someone shouted from the front door. "Shit! Sorry Lee." Sakura said and quickly got off Lee before his dad saw her on top of his son. "Ah Sakura Haruno, what's the real reason why you are here?" Gai said. "I'm uh getting help from Lee. Since he is very smart." she said. "Why couldn't you go over Shikamaru's? Truth hurts to say but he is way smarter than Lee." he said getting a little louder. "Shikamaru is too lazy to help me?" That sounded more like a question than a response. "Yes that did sound more like a question than a response Sakura." he added. "**Shit! He can read minds! I just hope he doesn't..."** "Yes I am also aware that you were making out with my son." "**DAMN IT!" **"Dad, calm down I started it. I mean really how can she ignore this body?" Lee said to his dad while taking his shirt off. "Like father like son, Dad." he continued and began flexing his muscles. Sakura watched every move he did, "**I want that! SO sexy! **_Lucky his dad is here or I would lose what's closest to me right now! _**Don't we go out with that sexy beast now? **_Sure do!"_ "Lee you're right about that her little girl mind couldn't handle the body." he said and gave a small laugh. "Sorry Sakura I couldn't help myself." and he continued to laugh. "Yeah wait till Master Moshi meets him. He'll get a kick to hear Lee is my--" "Okay Sakura let's go and get Sanaki's gift! Bye Dad see ya later!" he said and left his house holding Sakura. "Forgetting something much?" Sakura asked admiring his torso. Lee forgot his shirt. Lee went back to get his shirt and ran out the house avoiding his dad's question on what Sakura was going to say.

"Sakura, I don't think Gai likes your grandad. He met him before right?" Lee asked. "Of course he met him. I don't think he likes him either which means he won't like you too much." Sakura said with a giggle. "How's that funny?!" he said giving a worried look. "Instead of you protecting me I'll have to protect you from him, which will be hard." Sakura said but then her cellphone went off. Tokyo ringer. It's none other than...she picked up the phone. "Konichiwa Master-Moshi-san!" she said into the phone. "Hey! How are you doing? I got something to tell you. I will be coming tomorrow and I'm bringing you and Sanaki an early gift." "You are!?! Did you ever finish the potion?" "Oh yeah I made different kinds too. But only girls could drink it, I don't know the outcome either so I need to test you guys again and if you have any friends ask them to help out too." "Okay. See you tomorrow." and she hung up the cellphone. "So what's up?" Lee asked. "Master-Moshi is coming tomorrow! I can't wait for you to meet him!" she said huggin his arm. Lee liked the feeling Sakura would try to help protect him but Gai's stories are too scary to bear witness to the wise old man. "Oh great." Lee muttered out. "Aw you'll learn to love him he won't bite so hard on you because of the way I feel about you." Sakura said giving him a chaste kiss. "Ooh look Sanaki will love these!" she said as shw grabbed two of the things she knew her sister would enjoy.

When Sanaki got home she took a nap. When she woke up it was 6:30 pm. "Where's Sakura? Should I call or should I wait? I don't know." she said when she picked up the hamster, "You sure do like to sleep. You'll be up all night then." she said as she put the sleeping hamster on a pile of washcloths, "You're the cutest little thing. I'll go get you some cages and food for you when Sakura comes back. There was no way I was gonna let that creep's snakes eat you. And so you won't be lonely Sakura has a hamster too!" she whispered to the sleeping hamster. Then Sanaki's cellphone went off, "Hello?" "Hey sis! Did you make it home okay?" It was Sakura. "Yeah I'm fine." she said back. "Hey could you open the door because my hands are full and I can't find my keys!" she said. "What did you get Cherry?" "You never called me that in a long time! Let's just say we have more pets and party stuff." she said. "I'm coming." she said and closed the phone. She ran downstairs and was surprised to see what she saw, "PUPPIES! Aww they're so cute! Which one do you want?" she said. "I'm getting the brown one you can have the black one. Now help me with this stuff." she said gesturing towards the piles of stuff for their up-coming sweet sixteen. "Okay Sakura. Why did it take so long to get here you had me worried?" she asked. "I stayed went to Lee's house remember?" "Oh yeah! Did you have fun? Which reminds me of something." "Well whatever you're gonna do, do it because I'm going back out." "To where Cherry Blossom?" "Kakashi-sensei's, I know you're going somewhere." she said. "Oh you do? Surprise me." Sanaki replied. "Iruka-sensei's." Sakura simply said. "How did you know?" Sanaki asked. "One, he was all smiles during class that meant something happened or will happen. Two, I'm going to a teacher's house so you might too. Three, you're wearing a skirt. I'm your sister I know for a fact that you only wear skirts when you go to work at the spa or you're going out." Sakura said. "You're such a know-it-all." Sanaki said. "I have the brains," Sakura said, "And I got the brawns," Sanaki said, "But we both is sexy as what!" they both said and gave a giggle. "So what are you doing at Kakashi's?" Sanaki asked as she picked up her puppy and put her on her lap. "I'm gonna help him sort his books and he said a surprise." Sakura told her. "Yeah, sure a surprise alright, he'll take what's most important to you cause you'll be too flattered by his secretive charm." Sanaki said as she put her hand to her head and pretended to faint on the bed. "Oh whatever!" "It's not like you want him not to anyway. You got to admit the English teacher is drop dead sexy and you would love extra credit." Sanaki teased. "**She's got a point just let him do it and never tell anyone. **_SHH!_ We all know Sanaki that you love the Math teacher. Yes Iruka is your fave client at the spa, you told me so. So just in case things get too rough you can get him to massage your legs." Sakura snapped back. "Oh great a new idea to try. Tell me how his bed feels Cherry Blossom! See ya later!" Sanaki said and she left the house.

Sakura closed the door behind her and locked it and headed towards the opposite direction of Sanaki and went to Kakashi's house. Again Sakura's phone went off, "Hello?" "Hey Sakura this is Kakashi." "How did you get my cellphone number?" "...Teachers know everything like Iruka knows Sanaki's but anyways you and Sanaki need to go home because we're gonna go pick up somebody." "Okay I'll call her now. Bye Kakashi-sensei." and she hung up and quickly called Sanaki. "Sis make a comeback, Kakashi called me and told me for us to go home because him and I ruka are going to pick someone up." "Um okay." and Sanaki hung up first. Sakura got home first then as soon as she got up stairs Sanaki came back. "Since the party will be extended for three days, won't we have two days here and we have to find some other place for the party since everyone's invited right?" Sanaki asked. "Uh yeah. I know we could have it at the Hyuuga Manor! All we have to do is ask." Sakura quickly stated. "Yeah, but Hinata AND Neji has to say yes and I really don't like their cats." Sanaki replied. "Well I do. Especially Hinata's the cat is so stylish, but how will we convince Neji? I know for a fact Hinata can't do it." Sakura added.

"I may have an idea but..." Sanaki's phone went off. "Hello?" "Speaking to your Grandad like that is dishonorable Sanaki-chan." "NO WAY! Are you still coming?" "Yes and could you open the door?" "NANI!? YOU'RE HERE ALREADY!?" she hung up the phone and ran down stairs. When she opened it she saw two people in black cloaks and mask (much like the ANBU) a dog mask and a cat mask, holding suitcases and then an old man in an old-style samurai outfit came through. When Sanaki saw her grandad she bowed to show respect. "Oh Sanaki look how big you've gotten." Master Moshi said giving her a hug. "Choking not breathing." she stammered. "Sanaki? Who's... MASTER MOSHI!" Sakura said running down the stairs. She also too bowed, "Grandad, I can't believe you're really here now." Sakura said. Still holding Sanaki, "Ah Sakura have you been making sure Sanaki has been behaving?" "Hai. But it's been tough." she said. He let go of Sanaki who started gasping for breath, "I got the potions I really want to test them now but you have school so not tonight maybe this Friday." he said. "Alright." they said in chours. "Grandad. Who's in the cloaks?" Sakura asked. It took Sanaki a while but when she realized who was in the the cloak with the cat mask she quickly jumped in his arms. "Sanaki?! How do you know who that is?" Sakura asked. "I just know." she replied. The guy in the cat mask purred in her ear. "C'mon Sakura! You're the smart one! Why would I jump in some stranger's arms? Also recite to me the reason why we turned around and went home." she said. Sakura gave it a thought..."Oh!" she said and jumped in the dog mask wearing guy. "So did you figure it out girls?" Master Moshi asked. "I did first! This is..." and she pulled off the mask, "Iruka-sensei!" she was right. "Lucky guess." he said. "So then this must be... Kakashi-sensei." she said taking off one of his dog mask. "You're context clues need help." he said to her. "Go to bed both of you now. But Sanaki look who wanted to come along he said as he gestured towards the door. Then two tigers came through and three kittens. Then the puppies started barking. "I'll go get the puppies calmed." she said and ran towards the dogs very quickly. "Haha. Same ol' Sanaki. Well take me to my room Sakura." he said. So Kakashi and Iruka grabbed his suitcases and followed Sakura who gave him a room next to Sanaki's. "Simple yet reminds me of home in Okwinawa." he said. "Put the suitcases over there but leave the white on the bed." he continued.

Sanaki and Sakura went to bed but even though Sakura went to sleep just fine, Sanaki on the other hand was terrified out her mind. "Damn tigers." Then it's like Xiao heard her and jumped on her bed. Sanaki was too afraid to scream, but Xiao just went to sleep right next to her. "H-Hi Xiao, long time no see." she said to him. He just gave a growl and Sanaki went to sleep. Then he turned over and Sanaki fell out the bed with a thud. "Xiao! Move over!" she said as she tried to push him over. He gave a loud growl and Sanaki back away swiftly, "Fine have it your way." she said and took a pillow and went in Sakura's room. "Move over." she said, and like magic Sakura moved over and Sanaki got in bed.

When it was about 4:30 the tiger cubs came in Sakura's room and they all sat around Sanaki's face. She woke up to see three orange faces. "Mew." one said. Sanaki's eye twitched. Then the cubs walked over to Sakura. "Mew." the same one said. "Hmm...What?...Kitties!" she said and picked up one. "Aww." she continued, and one licked her face. "See she likes me." Sakura said towards Sanaki, "She's tasting you!" she said as the two other cubs curled up on Sanaki's lap. "They're gonna eat me." Sanaki whispered to Sakura as she tried to get up. The cubs just slid off and fell on Sakura. "Oopsie. My bad." she said and left to get dressed. When Sanaki was done she wore a black tube top and some jeans of course her collar. When she returned to Sakura's room she was dressed but was playing with the cubs while Ming Ming watched her and Xiao circled her. "It's like 6:30, want to leave now and go to the Hyuuga Manor to get some breakfast?" Sakura asked. "Yeah and we can also ask Neji could we borrow his mansion. he so lucky to make up the rules and he lives with his and Hinata's family." Sanaki answered. "Fine let's go. Did you ask Grandad?" "Duh. I would have never asked you first before him while he's here. Let's go before they're done." she said and pulled Sanaki out the door way.

When they made it to the manor's door they rang the bell. Then the butler came through, "I'm sorry but we are not expecting visitors at this hour now you may leave ASAP!" he said with his nose high in the air. "Good morning, Sir Jeebs I was wondering if we could talk to..." "Hey! It's alright let them in." a voice said behind him. "Master Neji! Oh uh these are you're friends?" "Yes they are, would you let them in?" "Y-Yes sire." the butler finishe as he let the two girls in. "Both Harunos are here which means bad news for me in the end." Neji said to the girls. "You're pain is my pleasure, Hyuuga." Sanaki stated. "Soo what do you want?" he asked a bit annoyed. "We need to borrow something since this will be empty..." Sakura started. "We wanted to use you're humble abode for our party." Sanaki finished. "So basically you wanted to use MY home for you guy's party taht I'm not invited to?" he said summing up what he thought he heard. "Wrong Hyuuga, you were invited. I told Hinata to tell you." Sakura said. Hinata was looking around the corner and heard everything "_I did forget to tell him oh no!"_ Neji said, "Hinata I have eyes in the back of my head, I see you, no point of hiding." and then she came towards Sanaki and Sakura. "H-How are you guys?" "I've had better nights, but didn't you tell Neji he was invited to our party?" she aid giving the quickest wink possible so Hinata got the sign but Neji didn't catch it. "Y-Yeah I did. I told him and he s-said okay." "Hinata I never said anything of the sort." "Y-Yes you did. You said it right in the back while meditating." "Maybe I said it so you'll get away from me." he said and stormed off. "Sanaki you might want to use you're other special power of communication or we'll never get what we want." Sakura whispered in Sanaki ears. "Okay." she said and ran off towards Neji. "Neji" "What Sanaki?" he said a little furious. "Calm down okay please. You were invited to the party maybe Hinata did forget but that's not the point give us what we want and I'll personally make it up to you." she said. "Anything?" he said. "Anything for you." she purred in his ear. "Give me some time to think maybe after school." "Wait what day did we start school?" "Thrusday? Today is Friday." "Yay! It's Friday!" she said hugging Neji. "Shit I didn't do the Take-home quiz." she said forgetting she was hugging Neji. Neji who liked the hug said, "Ha! You be in deep trouble with Orochimaru-sama." "I know! I know what to do! Throw _the act." _she said. "What's the act?" Neji asked. "You'll see..." she teased.

* * *


	4. Sanaki's Problem 1

"So do we have a deal Neji-kun?" Sanaki said. "I said let me think about it." Neji said. "Master Neji, your father suggests you and your little friends have breakfast and he also states that you could drive to school." The butler said a tad bit annoyed. "Neji you have a car?!" Sanaki asked completely amazed. "Yeah so?" he said not understanding the freedom of driving towards her. "Come on now. Chop chop we must be on schedule, hurry up and go to the table." The butler came back and said. So when everyone was at the table on the left side was Sanaki, Neji, Hinata, Sakura, and Neji's little brother Tito. On the right side were Hinata's mom and dad, Neji and Tito's mom and dad. Even the cats got their own platter of food. Everyone ate in silenced, when it comes to eating Sakura's the neatest, but when it also comes to eating at the Hyuuga Manor, Sanaki looked more classy and neat. Even wearing a jacket, a tube top and jeans, Sakura always wears something red, today she wore a red bandana, a white button down shirt and a black mini.

When everyone was done the girls waited for Neji to hurry to drive them to school. Finally he came with his keys and went to his first car. "_Ford Fussion 06' silver," _Sanaki thought, "Shotgun!" Sanaki yelled and got into the passenger seat. They arrived at the school in no time flat. "Time to spilt, see ya Sakura!" Sanaki said to her. "B-Bye Sakura-chan." Hinata said and went with Sanaki. "Hey Sanaki!" a voice from behind her said. "Ino?" Sanaki asked. "Look I'm sorry for acting like a bitch yesterday, I couldn't help it, you were getting all of the attention on the first day of school and I guess I was jealous and showing off because of who I like." She confessed. "Sasuke right?" Sanaki said. "No, Shikamaru Nara," she said quietly. "Aww. Opposites attract." Sanaki said. "Yeah I know but I don't think he'll like me, could you help me?" Ino said. "Yeah sure but I never thought of you ever getting shy. Especially when it come to boys. Just come over my house this weekend with Sakura, Hinata and me. We'll stay over Hinata's house because the boys are coming. The party will be just like what we're doing this weekend." She stated as she took her usual seat in the back. "Okay." Ino said.

"Good morning class, we have a new student, her name is Tenten, now Tenten you can sit anywhere you want." Kakashi said. Ino gestured her hand so that Tenten would sit by her and Sanaki, she followed over_. "So you're sitting next to Ino and Sanaki? They're decent friends but if you get in trouble they're there to help." _Kakashi thought. "So what's your story?" Ino said. "I like weapons but I'm not much of a hand-to-hand combat person." she said. "Well since we'll be your guide for a while you might as well come over my house for the weekend and have some fun," Sanaki said. "and also you're automactically invited to my party." she continued. "Oh good, parties are my life!" Tenten stated. "You and me are going to get along fine. But taking a quick look do you like anybody?" Sanaki asked. "Well the guy in the green..." "Nope. My sis got him, and he's obsessed with her." Sanaki interrupted. "Okay...What about the guy sleeping?" "No, I like him and I really do want to go out with him." Ino whispered quietly. "The blonde kid?" she asked about to give up. "Sorry Tenten, my friend Hinata here loves him but she's too shy." Sanaki said. "But you can come over my house after-school so you can stay with us, is that okay with your parents?" Sanaki asked. "I don't have any." Tenten said. "Ah. A fellow orphan, me and Sakura are orphans we just have our Grandad staying with us for a while then he leaves." Sanaki told her. "Wait so you live alone? Don't you get lonely?" Ino asked. "Yeah but I deal with it." Tenten said. "Why don't you live with me and Sakura? We have the space." Sanaki said. "Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden..." "No it's fine. You can start to move in after-school." Sanaki said brightning up. "Sweet! We'll be just like sisters!" Tenten said. "Okay class start reading from page 210 to 250 and when you're done write a summary about what you read." Kakashi said and began reading his "special" book. Sanaki looked up at his book, "_Icha Icha...AH! I can't see the rest. Icha Icha means Flirting...Wait the clock says 8:39? Time to see Sakura in our daily bathroom chat. _Kakashi-sensei!" She asked raising her hand. "Yes?" "Can I go to the bathroom?" "I don't know if you can. But you _may_ go to the bathroom." he said. "_Whatever! _**I hate fucking grammar!**" she thought.

"Sakura are you in here?" Sanaki asked. "Who wants to know?" she said. "Me you cat-slut." she snapped back. "Oh it is you! Anything happen fox-whore?" she said. "A new girl is in our class her name is Tenten and she's an orphan, so she's gonna live with us." Sanaki stated. "Another person in our house? Alrighty then! Was that it?" Sakura asked. "Yeah. You got some news?" she said. "No but I invited Sasuke, he's coming but he also has to take his brother with him. Oh and Gaara always drifts off, and Neji is Neji." she finished. "Isn't Sasuke's brother 18?" timeskip "Yeah why? You like him too? See I knew you were a cat-slut, I never saw him before but he better be cool." she said. "It's Sasuke's brother so of course he is! And I'm not a cat-slut! Whore!" she said. Then she got quiet and her eyes started to water, "I'm scared Sakura," she said in a montone voice. "Of what Sanaki besides Xiao?" she teased. "**Bitch** It's...Neji I can't help it but after he kiss me that all I could think about now, he's blocking Gaara for entering my mind. But I think Neji would do something...and it scares me!" Sanaki started to cry."Go to class Sanaki I have to take this stuff down to Tsunade anyway, don't worry I promise he won't. Just get to class and don't say anything!" she gave her sister a hug. "Now go! And remeber don't worry." she said and waved. "_Well damn! It takes a lot to make her cry she must think Neji would rape her, _**Well hell I would too! Remeber when he _almost_ did it when we were 14? **_That was when they were together, Sanaki actually taught him how to give an irresistable kiss. I can't remeber how it happened..._**Neji has a hot body, and they couldn't help it, they sparred for a while then straight to the bed! He wowed her and then Sanaki... I don't know the rest...but something happened blank blank blankity blank blank and then she left and came to us cut up and crying. **_I remeber that part, but I'll ask Tsunade she's the only one who does know." _she thought while walking down the hall towards her office. She knocked on the door, "Tsunade could I come in?" she asked. "Sure," came the answer. Sakura opened the door, "Ah Sakura! What did your sister get into now?" she said. "These are for you...and remeber what happened to Sanaki after the festival, he did something and now it came back and haunts her now." Sakura explained. "Oh my. What did he do this time?" she sighed. "I think he gave her a taste of her ow recipe, her trademark kiss backed fired." she explained. "Oh wow. Let her come to the office I'll talk to her." She said and looked at the papers Sakura delivered. A evil grin appeared on her face then it went away. Sakura went gown the hall and into Sanaki's class, "Uh, Tsunade wants to see Sanaki right away." Sakura said. Sanaki's head lifted up from her book she got up and left the room silently.

They reached her office in no time flat, "Yes Tsunade? Did you want to talk?" she asked her. "Yeah I did you and Sakura sit down." she said and pointed to the chairs, they quickly sat. "Okay Sakura what's with you and Neji?" "...I..he...uh..." she chocked. "Calm down let's start from the beginning after the festival." Her eyes watered again, "We...were together and then we played one of our old childhood games..." she was interrupted. "What was this game persay." Tsunade asked. "I...can't remeber the name but we would try to pin each other on the ground while we would wrestle, but since we were older he put a twist in it. He said we'll play for clothing items. I was in the lead anyway but I wanted him right then and there he was teasing me with his body, we wanted each other..." she stopped. "Well then what?" Tsunade asked still trying to figure everything out. " We...got in the bed and ooooh I love the way he kissed me but then he..." she stopped suddenly. "Wait a minute, you went out with him right? Does she 'like' someone now Sakura?" Tsunade said and turned towards Sakura. "Yep she 'likes' Gaara." Sakura said. "I think that's what's wrong," she said. "What?" Sanaki asked. "Sanaki, you...you miss Neji simply." Tsunade exlained. "What?! How can you say that! I don't! I wish he would die!" she exclaimed. "Sanaki you know you can't deny it, that's all you think about, he kissed you the same way like he did at the after the festival, you love Neji and you know it. Now get to gym, please don't be late when this man is like this." she said as they left.


	5. Author's Note

Authors' note

Wah I have to switch the pairings now, here they are:

Sanaki X Neji -main secondary

Sanaki X Naruto third

Sanaki X Itachi

Sanaki X Gaara

Sakura X Lee - main story

Sakura X Shikamaru

Sakura X Deidara

Sakura X Kakashi

Ino X Shikamaru - main fifth

Ino X Sasori

Ino X Sasuke

Hinata X Sasuke -main fourth

Hinata X Naruto

Tenten X Gaara-main sixth

Tenten X Sasuke  
This is for the people who don't understand, basically this is a reveiw:  
Sanaki is Sakura's sister, who is older than her by exactly one year, Sanaki used to go out with Neji they started to go out when they were 12. The annual festival came when everyone was 14, Sanaki and Neji decided to leave earlier. When they began to play things got out of hand a bit, Neji lost his shirt and pants so all he had on was his boxers, she still had her skirt and the small t-shirt she had under her shirt. When Neji gave her the 'irresistable kiss' he was so close but she said no and for him to wait. He couldn't take it he couldn't wait any longer because he loved her so, then the real fighting began, he got her badly and decided to have her now. So he gave her another kiss and cut up her shirt and legs and began to lick all the blood off. Before he got her she fought him off and ran. She ran off home told Sakura and tried to get over it.

While Sakura's been trying to help Lee and actually go out with him so she agreed to go out with him but she is afraid Gai will prevent it and/or not accept her. She tries her best to ignore Sasuke.

Ino came out of the closet and declared her love for Shikamaru, but still she kinda dislikes Sanaki so she still plans to mess her up with some people.

Hinata is super shy when it comes to Naruto but could it be maybe she sees Sasuke...

Tenten is new but no one knows her, or does somebody already know her?


	6. New kids, new promises

Sanaki you know you can't deny it, that's all you think about, he kissed you the same way like he did at the after the festival, you love Neji and you know it. Now get to gym, please don't be late when this man is like this." she said as they left. "Sakura I can't believe she said that I miss Neji she said when the came out the locker room. "ALLLRIGHT KIDS WE HAVE MORE NEW KIDS!" Gai said. "Sanaki, this'll be interesting…" she said and joined the rest of the class. "These are the new kids, Sai, Kiba, and Shino." He said. "Of course, there are way too many people in this class and all we need are more boys." Sanaki said to Sakura. "SANAKI! Let's start with you! I want you to escort Sai till he feels he's ready to be on his own. And you know what else? WE'RE GOING ON A SWIMMING FIELD TRIP!" he said with extra happiness. "Automatically Sanaki you'll be paired with Sai." He continued. "Damn! Sorry Hinata." She whispered to Hinata. "So get dress for swimming! We'll be leaving soon," he said.

The girls went back into the locker room, "So Tenten now you see a more selection of boys who do you like now?" Ino asked. "I saw Gaara!! I knew he would come!!" she said with such enthusiasm. "We were like best buds back in elementary school." She said putting on a pink bikini. "B-But Sanaki likes Gaara…" Hinata said putting on her blue bikini, "Well actually my infatuation is over, if you want Gaara have him." She said and put on her black bikini and gave a small laugh, "Don't laugh at him! I love him." She replied. Everyone gave an aww…"Love is so sweet!" Sakura said. All the girls left the locker room and put a towel around themselves. Hinata began to look at Naruto but he moved out the way and she saw Sasuke. She began to blush, Sakura caught this, "Hinata aww, you're blushing it's so cute, you like Sasuke." She said. "I do but…then…again…" she interrupted her. "You do so I'll ask the matchmaker master to match you two up." She said. "OK! I'm assigning partners so when I call you sit over there with them…Sai and Sanaki, Sakura and Lee, Tenten and Gaara, Neji and Ino, Hinata and Sasuke and then Shikamaru and Shino, the last is Naruto and Kiba." He said and everybody sat next to they're partners. "Lee-kun! Yay we can be paired together for every swimming trip!" she said as she hugged Lee. "S-Sakura I love the swim suit it looks good on you." He said. "Ugh…Don't waste your breath, this girl is bout as ugly as it can get." Sai said. "DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT MY SAKURA-CHAN THAT WAY!" Lee yelled at him. "Now this here is sexy…" he said and pulled off Sanaki's towel exposing her body in the bikini. He grabbed on to her waist and pulled her closer to him so that he was only centimeters from her face. Her eyes went wide but the Neji cut in, "Listen chump I don't care if you're new, stay away from Sanaki." He said threating him. "Why is she you're girlfriend? Once I done with her, she'll stay on me." He said back. "Uh hello I'm right here and no Neji is not my boyfriend." She said and stood up to get from his grip and started to walk away. "Where are you going?" Sai said and grabbed her arm and pulled her on top of him. He purred in her ear, "I can't wait till we go swimming, guess where we're gonna go first…" she got up and ran towards Sakura and Lee. "So you hang out with ugly and bushy brows? Why don't cha pick better friends?" he asked from across the room. "ALRIGTH THAT'S IT!" Lee said and got up. "No Lee!" Sakura said as she and Sanaki started to help hold Lee back. Neji went up towards Lee and told him something. Lee calmed down, Neji went up to Sanaki, "It's okay I'll protect you." He whipered in her ear, he kissed her neck but made sure no one saw, except Sakura she saw the whole thing and gave a small gasp. Neji went back to Ino, "Eww Neji I think you need to cut your hair you look like a girl!" Ino chuckled. Neji ignored her comment and watched Sanaki. "Can you give me back my towel?" she said and threw him a look. "Ooooh I love that dirty look but I love the look without it. Anyways what will I dry off with?" he said holding her towel. "Give it back!" she said getting on top of him trying to grab her towel. "No, no, no. You have to beg for it or maybe do something else…" he said and pulled the towel back and began to rub her flat stomach. She crawled on top of him and crawled over his head to grab the towel. She got with and pulled it around her so it could cover her up. "GET ON THE BUS KIDS!" Gai said wearing his green shorts.

They all got on the bus and Neji sat in front of Sanaki and Sai. Ino looked back at Sanaki, "You look tense, of all people, and you're the masseuse of the school loosen up a bit." She said. "Oh so you're a masseuse? Could you give me a quick one?" Sai said towards Sanaki, "Sure…I guess." She said. He showed her his back and she began to rub his back while they drove to the pool. They hit a big bump and then Sai fell on top of Sanaki, he felt her stomach and arms, "Oooohh you're friend is right…loosen up a bit…" he said and began to nibble and lick her neck. She can't help it, it felt good! "S-Sai…please I just met you…and I..."she tried to say. "Shhh, I know you like it when I do it anyways…I like it too…" he said and began to kiss her. She squirmed to try and get away from him. But he pulled away and looked at her, "I'm gonna love this school. And when we get to the pool…" they went over another bump and Sai fell off. No one saw it but still she tried to get sit up and she did.

About 20 minutes later of Sanaki trying to escape from Sai...

"OKAAY EVERYBODY OFF!" Gai said and immeadiately everyone got off, except Sai and he grabbed Sanaki's arm and pulled her closer to him, "I'm sorry for my behavior, my name is Sai and it's such a pleasure to meet you" he said in a gentleman's voice and kissed her lips gently. "I-I-I 'm Sanaki." She said and began to walk off the bus still holding her towel around her. Sai got off too and they followed the class. "Gai you dropped…" Sanaki said as she picked up his bag Sakura and Hinata looked at the bag, they pulled out a little scrapbook. "Whoah. Look." Sakura said and pointed towards Gai's sexy model body in the picture. "L-Look at Iruka." Hinata said and pointed at Iruka's picture, Sanaki's jaw dropped. "Check out Kakashi and Jiraiya-sama!" Sanaki said looking at the next two pages. And all the girls mouth was watering. Sanaki shook her head, "These are what they look like when they model? I didn't even know they modeled. Look! They took the pics last week! Damn those teachers and their sexy bodies! I'm taking all of these." She said and put the pictures in her bag. Lee and Shikamaru came with them. "Let's go we're gonna play chicken." Lee said, "Sakura you're with me." He continued.They got into the pool, "Everyone knows how to play good partner up." Ino said and went straight to Shikamaru. "What a drag…" he said and started to grab her butt. "Aw cheer up Shikama-RU! YOU LITTLE PERV!" she said and turned away from him. "Sorry Ino I just like you and this body…" he slaped her butt gently. "So let's play this game and we can get ready for the weekend. If you know what I mean…" he whispered the last part in her ear. She blushed. "Hi Sanaki." Sai said behind her, "AH! Sai oh you scared me half to death. Don't do that ever again," he started kissing her, then he pulled away and tugged her arm. "Let's play I know we could win I won't let you fall when you're on top of me." He said and they got in the pool with Ino and Shikamaru and Sakura and Lee. Sakura was the first up against Ino, "Just like old times billboard brow." she said. "You freakin' pig! You're going down!" Sakura replied as she began to push Ino off. It took them like 5 minutes before both fell, "IT'S A DRAW!" Sanaki yelled.

"Sanaki...Come with me..." it was Gaara. They moved to where no one can hear or see them "What's up Gaara?" she asked. He began to kiss her, "I love you but..." she interrupted, "But you love Tenten and you can't choose so I'll do it for you...Go with Tenten and leave me alone." she said turning away but she didn't walk. "No no no that's not it, Tenten loves me too much and she doesn't know we're just friends. I want you Sanaki..." he said and contiuned to kiss her. She pulled away but staying very close to his neck, "You can't get everything you want Gaara, or not now at least..." she whispered and gave a quick purr in his ear and rubbed his bare chest. And she left him so Sai wouldn't get suspicious. "Just in time the last round is Sanaki versus...Tenten!" Ino said. Just as they got into the water Sakura's grandpa came through. "Sakura and Sanaki I think I did it." he said carrying a silver case. "Ah well if it isn't Maito Gai? How the hell are you?" he asked then he looked at him and the rest off the girls. "Gai don't tkae my girls swimming without you wearing to T-shirt when you swim. Anyway girls try this," he said and gave Sanaki a clear glass of some liquid. She prayed and said, "Sakura if I don't make it, my will is on top of the microwave." she said and drunk it. A poof of smoke came and Sanaki had fox ears and a huge fluffly fox tail that dragged on the floor. "Oooh look at me!" she said posing with her tail. Sakura drank it and she had white cat ears and a fluffly white tail that also dragged on the floor. "Look at us! This is so cool!" Sakura said. Everyone drank some, Naruto turned into a fox, Hinata turned into a white bunny, Tenten was a brown mink, Ino was a yellow cat, Lee was a green cat, Sasuke was a blue wolf, Neji was a black wolf, Shikamaru was a gray cat, Sai was a black cat, Kiba was a white dog, and Gaara was a brown dog/racoon mix.

Yhey continued to stare at each other, except Neji moved closer to Sanaki, "I don't want no one else to look at you but me." he whispered in her ear, "We need to talk..." she whispered back so no one can hear her. "_It can't be bad because were not 'together'_** maybe she'll say she never wants to see you again after what you did! For shame Neji, have you no pride?" **Neji began to shake his head and he took her to another room while everyone studied each other.

"What is it that you want Sanaki?" he asked her, but he kept staring at her body plus the new features made her look wilder and more sexy.

She took a gulp, "...**Say it! I want you Neji Hyuuga! I want you in me and all over me I want you to eat me up! Damn you and your sexiness!! **Why are you acting like this? You're acting so weird and I ...**want you to fuck me please!" **her mind kept interrupting, she almost said it too. She laid down on the bed, "When you act this way...it doesn't feel right to me." she said. He crawled on top of her and kissed her neck gently and whispered in that same spot, "I've been acting this way because I miss you, I love you Sanaki...when we parted I couldn't control my actions but then I can't focus because all I want is to be with you. Do you know what you're doing to me right now?" he said and pulled her hand toward the spot where his member is. She felt it harden, "N-Neji I..." he started to kiss her before her sentence got out. He began to craddle her hips and she turned over so she was on top, she moved closer to his neck and started to nibble on it, "Neji, you've waited so long for me and you, it's been two years. In two weeks we can be together...I miss the way you kiss me the way you hold me everything..." she purred in his ear. He rolled over again, "That's two weeks too long please don't make me wait...how about after this trip and you come back to my house? I can finally show you my room and how comfortable my bed is..." he said back which made her spine tingle a bit. She let her finger trail around the inside of his shorts but didn't get to close to his harden length, "Neji-kun...take me." she rolled over and began to kiss his chest. "Please Neji-kun, I'm all yours please I want..." she began to bite his stomach. Neji rolled her over one last time, "Not now but as soon as we leave for my house...you're all mine all phones go off. And we can finally settle our "game." We should start over and theen all the fun begins when I grt the first two points." he said and got off her. She got real close to his neck, "I accept the challenge bring it dog-boy." she said and walked away. "It is so on when this is over..." he said and walked toward the boys who were done playing the game.


	7. Princess of Tennis

"Where did you go off to Neji?" Sasuke asked him when he came by. Neji quickly looked at Sanaki and saw her talking with her friends. "No where, you guys coming over my house this weekend? I have this new survailance camera stuff we could put in Hinata's room and watch the girls." He said. "You already know I'm coming Neji!" Naruto said swishing his tail back and forth. "Sure I'll come…" Shikamaru said shrugging his shoulders. "I'm there." Sasuke said. "Lee you joining in on the fun or you have plans again?" Naruto asked. "Yeah you know all you do is hang with your dad or you're by yourself…" Shikamaru added. "Fine! I'm coming but he can't know or he'll make an excuse for me to stay." He said. Neji took a deep breath, "Sai, Shino, Kiba! You coming along?" he said. "Sure why not…" Sai said still looking at Sanaki. "Finally some action!" Kiba said. "Okay I guess." Shino said joining them. "Look here's the plan I saw this on the Internet we pour…" Shikamaru said in an inaudible voice so none of the girls can hear.

The girls were siting in the hot tub, "I'm a bunny rabbit…" Hinata said while her ears twitched. "I think you turning into a bunny helped your speech Hinata, but me I'm a cute kitty cat!" Ino said while her tail moved back and forth trying not to get it in water. "I'm a cat too Ino! You should have been a pig." Sakura snapped at her. "Stop arguing you're making my head pound! Yell again and I'll launch you into Orochimaru-sama's house!" Tenten said and tried to relax again. "Really you guys calm down we can go to go with Tsunade-sama to do that thing remember…?" Sanaki said in a monotone voice. "It's almost time too, let's leave now." Ino said. And the girls got out and creep away out the door. "I have bus tickets in my bag so we'll catch the bus back up to the school kay kay?" Sanaki said and gave everyone a bus ticket. "What about the way we look? We have tails and ears!" TenTen said as she put some shorts on. "So it's a costume? Improvise." Ino said. "Come here everyone…" Sanaki said and cut a hole in everybody's shorts. "There!" she said and they got on the bus towards the school.

About 20 minutes of awkward silence…..

"Well finally! You ladies almost were late hurry get dress for it and let's go!" Tsunade said as she was looking at her watch and pacing. "Do you have our equipment?" Sanaki asked. "Of course! Go to the back of the school they're waiting for you guys!" she said and gave them there equipment, she didn't notice there new features. Sanaki put on her baseball cap and turned it around backwards, "Let's go Hinata!" she said and they lined up. "Calm down okay pretend Sasuke is watching. And I'm here so shape it off." Sanaki said and they got ready. "OKAY! FIRST ROUND! SANAKI HARUNO AND HINATA HYUUGA VERSUS ALEXIS VANITA AND JESSICA CAP! THE 20TH ANNUAL TENNIS MATCH BEGIN!" The referee yelled into the microphone. The match began but everyone gasp all at once when they saw Sanaki and Hinata's ears and tails. "Wow you guys! Halloween is not for a long while." Alexis said from over the net serving the first ball towards Sanaki. She swung the racket with such force she won the first point.

The game lasted for 1 hour plus the two 10 minute breaks

They continued to get points before it was 20-20 the referee shouted, "GAME POINT! FIRST ONE TO SCORE WINS!"

"Hinata! You can do it! Finish strong! Remember Sasuke is watching..." Sanaki said when she hit the ball towards Jessica who knocked it back towards Hinata. She figured Hinata would miss. Hinata looked like she dived but her racket extended and hit the ball. It knocked the ball toward the middle and when both Jessica and Alexis tried to get to it the bumped each other and miss. They went back and forth yelling and blaming each other while Sanaki and Hinata won a trophy each. "PRESENTING THE NEW PRINCESS OF TENNIS!!" the referee shouted and everyone clapped and cheered. "Sanaki! Hinata! You guys did so good!" Ino said runnig up to them giving them a bear hug. "Choking, not breathing Ino..." Sanaki managed to choke out. "Guess who else came..." Ino said and turned around. All the boys came out. Neji went straight to Sanaki gave her a hug. "I didn't know you played so well...you must be tried..." he said rubbing her back and picking her up bridal style and left. "Hinata you...you did good kid I never thought you could pick up a racket." Sasuke said and put his arm around her neck and started to walk off also.

When Neji got to his house he put Sanaki on his bed and got on top of her. "Everyone'll be here soon...Wanna get started now?" he said kissing her neck. She rolled over off the bed so Neji could fall on his back onto the floor. She laughed when she saw his face cringe up, "You think that's funny?" he said and gave an evil smirk. She stopped laughing, he sat up and pushed her back up against the wall with such force she gave out a whine. "That sound...I love it...do it again..." he whipered in her ear and began to nibble on her neck. She almost started to do it, "You have to earn it." she said and pinned him.

"Okay get off! First point goes to you!" he said getting mad. "I want your pants..." she said and gently. He gave up his pants pounced on her aand put her in an arm bar. "Ouch! You're hurting me I give!" she said. "Good.Gimme the shirt." he said and crossed his arms. She made this puppy face, "Nope the shirt take it off." he said keeping his eyes close to prevent him from looking. She took the shirt off, she still had her swimsuit.

"Quiero hacer el amor contigo toda la noche Neji." she whispered in his ear. It sended a shiver up his spine and through his member, "Say that again." he said pinning her down to the bed feeling his whole body tense up. She rolled him over and licked his neck she whispered, "Quiero hacer el amor...contigo toda la noche...Neji..." she said. "I don't want to play anymore. You won, but I want you as my pitty prize..." he said taking off his shirt. His tail swished back and forth as he got off her. She took her shirt and shorts off and did a little cat pose with her tail, she gave aloud purr and walked towards him like he was her prey. She got on top of him and began to trail her nails and tounge over his torso, "Soo tasty..." she said making her way back to his lips. "Sanaki I-I want..." she stopped him by putting a finger to his lips. She began to trace his lips and she leaned in closer, and started to kiss him.

After about 1 minute later...

"Neji..." she backed off of him with an evil smug on her face. "Naw maybe not...I bet you couldn't fuck me as hard as I want anyway...oh well." she said and began to crawl off the bed and just rolled around on the floor showing off her lustful body. That comment ticked off Neji, "Get your ass back up here!" he said and grabbed her by her waust like she was a kid, and pulled her up on the bed. "I bet I could fuck you so hard you wouldn't be able to walk!" he said with much anger. She leaned in on his ear, "Do it then...eat me...pop me..prove it Neji." she said and laid back on to the bed.


	8. Let's Get This Started!

"Neji..." she backed off of him with an evil smug on her face. "Naw maybe not...I bet you couldn't fuck me as hard as I want anyway...oh well." she said and began to crawl off the bed and just rolled around on the floor showing off her lustful body. That comment ticked off Neji, "Get your ass back up here!" he said and grabbed her by her waust like she was a kid, and pulled her up on the bed. "I bet I could fuck you so hard you wouldn't be able to walk!" he said with much anger. She leaned in on his ear, "Do it then...eat me...pop me..prove it Neji." she said and laid back on to the bed.

As soon as he moved on top of her and just began to kiss her lips a knock was heard on the door. Both of them kept repeating swear words over and over again while quickly grabbing their clothes and putting them on. They sat on the bed like nothing happened or like nothing was supposed to happen. Then Hinata's cat walked through and Sanaki picked it up and petted it. She heard it purr and it made her happy.

Neji rolled his eyes and was annoyed, the knocking on the door was a cat? He pulled Sanaki over and began to kiss her again. He was about to do something with his hand. Sanaki couldn't tell. He pulled the collar off it's neck and threw it against the wall. It gave a small poof of smoke before exploding. It had a camera made by the butler. He was spying once again on Neji. Neji called out to his butler's room. "HEY!" The butler appeared and apologized then he left. Neji began to cuddle again closer to Sanaki. "So...should we pick up where we left off?" She gave him a faint sigh and got up.

"No Neji everyone's here..." just as she said it she saw out the window as the small car pool moved in. She gave a breath of relief as she gave a cunning smile, "Anyways I have to ah...go!" she said as he tackeld her to the bed. He began to nibble on her neck and then lick over it. She gave a faint sigh and got away from him. She gave a soft reply, "Neji...stop please not now when the people just got here, let's wait till later 'kay?..."

He nodded his head, "Fine..." he gave her a hug and turned on his Xbox 360. He began to play a game as Sanaki laid back on the bed. Sakura and Lee busted through the door screaming, "AH HA! WE CAUGHT you doing it?..." The looked confused. "What you thought we were having sex? Perverts." Sanaki replied looking up at the ceiling. "But what's with all the brusies and bumping noises and and the messed up bed and...and.." Lee tried to continue but found nothing.

"Since I'm a better fighter then Sanaki I was showing her how to fight since she can't hit for shit." Neji said snickering. "Oh yeah?" Sanaki said. She pounced on Neji and they began to wrestle on the floor again. Except with more teeth and nail action. Neji kept biting Sanaki, mainly on her new tail and her ears. While Sanaki punched and clawed Neji's chest riping his shirt. The rolled and tumbled over the floor knocking over Sakura and Lee. Neji kicked Sanaki off and she flew and landed on top of Lee. Sakura jumped in and began to scrath Neji while Lee was attacking Sanaki.

Sanaki got the advantage over Lee by staying on top of him while biting and tugging on his ears and punching him in his sides. Hitting Lee in his chest is like punching a brick wall, they both knew that very well. Neji had finally pinned Sakura down but Sakura was in too much pain to fight back. Sanaki saw this and as if something came over her she actually leaped from Lee and tackled Neji off of Sakura. Then she crawled away like it was nothing.

Neji rubbed his head. His chest bared through his shirt a bit. Sanaki noticed and a blush ran across her face. In Sanaki's eyes Neji was flaunting his looks making him sexy but in reality her was actually growling and really pissed. Sanaki leaped and nibbled on hi pointy dog ear feeling happy. Neji was confused and he witnessed Sakura and Lee's "actions" Sakura was rubbing up against Lee while he was laying on his back. They both were purring and they seemed to forget that Neji and Sanaki were watching.

Lee took off his shirt and his body was so perfect, so fit Sakura began to lick all over him stoping at his belt. Sanaki began to shiver a bit licking her lips. Neji caught this and covered her eyes. He stood her up while continuing to blind her while saying, "If you dare to even lick Lee's body..." the rest was un-heard. Lee began to take Sakura's shirt off as they saw Neji and Sanaki leave. Lee playfully kissed her breasts. "Pink silk? Should have guessed." he said smiling and he hooked his finger on her skirt to pull it down.

She purred and licked the nape of his neck again. "Lee-kun...let's pick up from where your dad interrupted us..." Lee rolled on top already with his pants down and it was just his boxers. Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist as Lee stood up and put her back on to the bed kissing her more.

Then Neji and Sanaki bust in, "DON'T DO THE NASTY IN MY BED! I NEED TO SLEEP IN THAT YOU KNOW!!!???" Neji exclaimed. Sanaki giggled but then she felt a rivalry between her sister since she had what she longed for. Sakura had Lee's great body in her grasp barely and Sakura knew it. Sakura's animal instincts took over as she bit on to Lee's chest and sucked on the same spot giving him a small bruise. Then Sakura hissed. Sanaki growled and almost attacked Sakura but Neji grabbed ahold of her. "Lee your room is down the hall and to the left. It's the last one I think." he said while taking the growling Sanaki downstairs.

Soon it seemed everyone came. Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Gaara, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, and Sai. "What happened to Kiba Shino and Chouji?" Neji asked. Shikamaru answered. "They had family ties..." he said with his hand reaching for Ino's ass again. "She slapped him. "SHIKAMARU!" before stomping away. Sakura and Lee came down the stairs. "You finished that quick?" Sanaki asked while Neji looked at them for an answer.

"We decided to wait on all that..." Lee said grining. "But that didn't stop you from--" Lee quickly covered her mouth. And whispered in her ear. "Shh...They can't know yet..." then they went to sit down on the couch and wait for everything else. Sasuke seemed to wander off to some corner but he gazed upon Sanaki. Naruto was too but soon the smaal talk was killing him. "LET's GET THIS PARTY STARTED RIGHT!" he yelled. Soon everyoe went up stairs to drop their bags off in their rooms. All the girls put their bag in one room and the boys went to the other. There were many rooms left but the girls stayed in Hinata's room for now. While the boys stayed in Neji's.

* * *

**I understand this is late... Don't hurt me!  
The next chapter will be about the boys then it will mix in the end towards the new chapter about the girls then...**

**KABLOOEY!!!!!**


	9. Spies, Kissing, Twister, Secret

Soon it seemed everyone came. Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Gaara, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, and Sai. "What happened to Kiba Shino and Chouji?" Neji asked. Shikamaru answered.

The boys all gathered and sat on either the floor or in a chair since there was only two Shikamru and Lee sat in them everyone else was on the floor except for Neji who was on his bed. "Alright it's all set up!" Shikamaru said as he turned the Tv on to see the girls all on the floor already in there pajamas. The boys watched the girl as if their life depended on it."Okay now we have vision time to get some Audio." he continued and used the remote to turn up the T.v. They listened to the juicy gossip.

----

_"SO! What did you and Lee do while we all left to go downstairs?" Sanaki asked. "Well you see...it was like this...but..." she babbled out wasting time. "I think we know the answer. Ino please explain." Sanaki continued and looked at Ino who also perfectly knew what happened._

Lee gulped.

_Ino cleared her throat. "Either Lee gave Sakura and hand job...or he ate her out. Now tell us Sakura-chan...Which one was it?" she said. _

_Sakura looked around the room and barely mumbled, "...He ate me..." All the girls laughed and cheered. "Now was that so hard?" Sanaki asked giving her sister a hug, "Not really...well kinda sorta..." she said. _

_"Anywyas speaking of which...Where did you and Neji go at the pool? What did you do?" Ino asked. Sanaki just sat up from the floor she was sitting on and she stood up. "Me and Neji talked about our relationship issues..."_

Neji wiped his forehead making sure no one would find out what they actually did. He stood up and Sasuke turned towards him, "You know if your so called "realationship issues" don't work out. I'll take good care of her for you..." he said taunting him.

Gaara interrupted them, "Actually, I'll take the best care for her..." he said giving an evil grin towards Sasuke and Neji. Sai stood up and gave a smile that could rival against Gin. "Actuallly! I think I can make a better use of Sanaki then all three of you." Neji got mad. "You are NOT using her as a bet or some prize to be won!" "SHHH!!! The T.V. is on..." Naruto said and they all sat down back in their seats to watch the girls again.

_"Hey guys come here..." Sanaki whispered. She mumbled so quietly that only the girls could barely hear her. "The guys installed a camera in Hinata's room...Let's give them a show they'll never forget!" she said. __The all nodded and Hinata started first, "Um...Sanaki...can you teach me that 'irresistable kiss'? I wanna use it on Naruto-kun...or maybe Sasuke..." she said messing with her bunny ears. _

_"Of course! But I can't explain it so here's how it goes! After this we should all randomly have girl on girl sex! I bet that'll loosen you up Hinata! I'm not bisexual, I just think we need you to feel your inner sexy!" she sat real close to Hinata. Sanaki put one hand on the side of Hinata's shoulder and the other hand went on her waist. Sanaki leaned in for an 'irresistable kiss' on Hinata. Her hand reached back and un-did the bra making it fall off. Sakura looked away envious of the shy girl for having larger breasts than her. It was bad enough Sanaki had the largest breasts in their grade and the Hinata was next, than her, but Ino probably had the same size as her, then Tenten was probably a A going into B. She un did hers while still kissing Hinata. _

_She pressed her breasts against Hinata's her hand moving down to her clit. She didn't go in her panties she just rubbed against it hard enough for Hinata to feel it. "Hinata-chan! This is getting very epic and you're such a good little bunny...We should all go into the boys room and seduce them..." she whispered. "Don't put your bra back on okay? Just follow my lead...But put this shirt on...It'd Naruto's" she purred and handed her one of Naruto's shirt. Hinata grabbed it and smelled it before rubbing it on her breasts and between her legs. _

_She began to moan but gave a wink to Sanaki who got the message as her face went from a confused one to a regualr one. She nodded her head gently so none of the boys noticed. "Oh Naruto! I want you in me right now Naruto! Oh yes Naruto please! I want to feel your cum all over my body! Yes! Yes! Yes Naruto!" she said while moaning and rolling all over the ground. She began to laugh and so did Sanaki. Evantually all the girls caught the joke and began to laugh too._

Naruto's blush appeared on his face. "Oh my GOD! Why does she tease me like that?! I should just burst in there! I'm soo hard right now! I should make Hinata have sex with me..." he said getting up and walking to the door. Neji stopped him, "Let the girls have their fun..." he smirked as they sat back down. Everyone couldn't help but to stare at both Hinata's and Sanaki's breasts. "Oh Neji...Just let me get her once...after you do at least..."

Shikamaru asked joking. Neji launched a pillow at him. "No dammit! But I'm getting very hard just looking at her...I mean come on! Look at Lee! Sakura is no where on that screen right now and he's staring and drooling away!" Neji said gesturing towards Lee's face. "It's not my fault...I'm a guy I can't help but to stare at them..." he said looking back at the screen.

_"C'mon! Let's go visit the boys...I need to give back N-Naruto's shirt anyways!" Hinata said. Sanaki had just got done putting on someone's shirt. The girls all 'ooohed" "Guess who's shirt this is and I'll give you a dollar!" she exclaimed. "It's Neji's!" Hinata said. Sanaki shook her head, "Guess again!" "Sasuke's!?" Sakura said. "Guess again..." "Gaara's?" Tenten asked." "Guess again and then I'll give you the answer!" "It's Shikamaru's!" Ino said. "No it's Sai's!" Sanaki purred while her fluffy tail shook back and forth. _

_"Oh come on...That sexy body is worth stealing a shirt from. He has a nice pack of abs...And from what I hear he has a large dick. He keeps teasing Naruto about his soo...That might give you some hints...he told me anyways at the pool but a I ran away to quick because I thought he was gonna rape me at the spot." she continued. "I'd let him rape me...Now that you mentioned it he's been calling me beautiful and I have wondered about his ways, but I have seen those abs to! It makes me want to lick them all night long!" Ino said. All the girls stood up and left the room._

Naruto quickly turned off the T.v before they came in. "I heared you like my abs Ino and Sanaki...Would you like a taste?" he said laying on the bed taking off his shirt. All the girl hopped up on the bed licking his chest and abs. Ino and Sanaki got their licks in before moving to the 'bigger prize' Sanaki removed the boxers and when Ino and Sanaki got a look they almost fainted. Sai went under the covers before any of the other guys thought they saw it.

He smirked and looked at Sanaki and Ino, "You two beautiful ladies wanna spend the night with me?" Before Ino could answer, Shikamaru picked her up and put her over his shoulder. "Nah...She got plans with me..." Ino moved her tail around and her eyes watered, "I want his abs!!!" Sasuke stared at all of them but had got a cell phone call and left the room.

Naruto did the same with Hinata, and the same thing happened with Sakura. Sanaki leaped on top of him and nodded. He gave her a small kiss on the lips. "Mine!" she said before kissing him more with passion she felt his buldge even though under the covers felt it press between her legs.

"Ah...Sai...Now!" His hand trailed down her panties but before Gaara quickly grabbed Sanaki and pulled her away from him. Neji was busy talking to Tenten. Tenten quickly looked at her and gave her a bitchy smile. Sai looked at Sanaki, "Don't worry...I'll be waiting for you..." his face almost made her want to melt but Gaara left and took her with her.

Gaara put Sanaki on his bed and sat there with her. "Hey Gaara...Why do you look so sad sometimes?" she asked sitting next to him. He looked back at her. "Because, it feels like Neji is treating you badly and I want you..." he said as his voice trailed off. Sanaki's lips was pressed onto his, his tounge slithered in her mouth. She took off his shirt and sat on top of him. "So you want me?" she said pushing him back down to the bed, her lips meeting with his again.

"Of course I do..." he said with his hands going up her shirt knowing she doesn't have a bra on. She stopped him, "Naughty boy..." she said kissing his lips again before her hips thrusted into his. He moaned a bit but having her hips thrust into his made him want her more and more. He felt himself get harder and harder, "Sanaki..." he said before he put his hand on her ass then moving towards her clit. "Gaara! You perv!" she said before getting up. He was about sit up before she got back ontop of him

"I'm just playing..." she said before she began to kiss him again. "You take charge of things so quickly...it almost makes me want to faint!" she said acting as if she was in a drama movie and fainted on the bed with her hand on her forehead. He poked her and she squeaked. "C'mon Gaara let's see how the other's are doing..." she said and grabbed his hand as she rushed out of the room holding his hand. She walked back to Neji's room to still see Sai sitting there and Neji and Tenten were gone.

She looked very puzzled. "I thought this was Neji's room?!" she said trying to turn back..."Oh miss Sanaki! If you would please join me! I have questions for you! But it needs to be a secret so Gaara could you close the door on your way out...Don't worry I won't harm your precious flower..." he said smirking. Sanaki sat on the very end of the foot of the bed, as far away from him as possible. Gaara didn't like it but he wanted to tell Sanaki about his sexy secret.

He shut the door but remained close... _"Damn Hyuuga doors! I can't see anything or hear anything!"_ he thought. "Scoot close by me Sanaki...It's a secret..." he said as a smile appeared on his face. She crawled slowly over towards him, "Don't be a fraid! I don't bite...much..." he said looking in her eyes. He pulled her body up toward's his and her nose was practically touching his. Her face blushed deeply as she looked at him. "S-Sai?..." she said her voice trembling.

He leaned in with a kiss while his left hand began to massage her breasts while the other tried to pull the cover over her. "Sai!" she screamed pulling away from the kiss but his lips met her neck and he began to lick and nibble softly there on that spot. "First question...do you like the way all of this feels...take your time..." he said going back to what he was doing. She left out a few satisfied moans before plopping down on her back and purring like a cat.

Her tail got more fluffy as it swayed back and forth. And her fox ears twitched a bit. Sai got on top of her continuing his 'treatment', "Well, well! It seems you are a good girl aren't you?" he said with a smile. "Yep, yep, yep!" she said feeling kiddish now. He smiled kissing her stomach. "Remember this?" he said cotinuing. She gave more purrs and moans. Then she jumped up and leaped on top of him.

"Sai! Let's go get everybody and play Twister!" she said feeling happy! "Be right back!" she said getting and bursting through the door hitting Gaara in the face making the side of his face bleed a little from a cut. Sanaki turned around after hearing a low 'ow'. "Om my good golly gosh! I hurteded you Gaara-kun! Come here!" she said pulling him back into the previous room then into the bathroom. She began to lick the blood before using some actuall medicine to treat it before putting a band-aid on it with smily faces all over it.

She took him downstairs to see everyone else about to play Twister. Sai came down with clothes on this time. "Hey! to make this more interesting...boys aren't allowed to wear shirts for the rest of the night!" Ino said. "Well then fine! Girls can't wear bottoms except their underwear!" Shikamaru said. So all the boys removed their shirts and Sai was the first to do it. And all the girl removed their bottoms. Sanaki ran upstairs and then came back. "I needed to wear a bra...After I put on on Gaara swept me off my feet and wrestled me to take off my clothes!" she said laughing. All the girls knew it was a joke but Neji glared at him. Sanaki bit Neji on his little wolf ear, "Be nice!" she said. Neji grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her. "Mine..." he said.

"I wanna be the spinner!" Tenten said as she grabbed the Twister spinner. She flicked the spinner, "Right hand blue!" she called out and everyone put there right hand on a blue circle. "Rigth foot yellow!" she called out again and everyone followed. Evantually...after a few minutes passed it was only Sasuke and Sanaki and Shikamaru were left.

"Oh great! Thanks Tenten for calling out moves none of the girls could do!" she said getting angry. "Blame the stupid carboard!" she said. "You stupid carboard! I blame you!" she said her body was under Sasuke's and Shikamaru was next to her but his leg was resting on hers.

Shikamari winked at Sasuke. He nodded. Sasuke began to lower himself to lick Sanaki on her neck. "Stop it!" She said squirming away from him but trying not to fall. Tenten spun the spinner real fast and it broke sending the spinner through a window. "Well this is a wrestling match mat then!" Tenten said shrugging her shoulders.

Sanaki wrapped her legs around Sasuke, who found it arousing, and flipped over by pushing her arms up and tossing him into a wall. She got up and dusted herself off. "Don't lick me again you jerk!" she yelled and walked away. "Stupid slut..." he murmured and left. Hinata went to calm Sanaki down. "Hey Sanaki...Shikamaru told Sasuke to do that...Please don't get mad at him..." "I won't Hinata...I just don't like Sasuke because of the way her treats girls..." "But what about Neji-niisan? He treats girls the same way..." "Yeah but Neji...he's my...he's an exception..." Sanaki spoke before climbing up a large tree in the back yard. It was an apple tree. She took one off and ate it, then she threw one at Hinata. "Come up here and see my surprise! Plus I have a big secret to tell you!" she said throwing more at her. Hinata threw one back barely missing her face. "I'm coming!" she said climbing the tree.

* * *

**Author Comments:**

**BLAH! BLAH! I don't want to listen to your complaints!!!! I updated my profile so expect a story for Death Note and Pokemon!!!**

Sanaki: I have a secret! But I don't want to tell Sakura... -_whispers secret_-  
Hinata: OMG! Why didn't you tell us sooner!  
Sanaki: The author takes forever at writing stuff...  
Hinata: Yeah...she's been on punishment and she's lazy  
Male Stranger 1: -_Holds Sanak_i-  
Sanaki: -_kisses Male Stranger 1_-


End file.
